Question: Let $f(x) = Ax - 2B^2$ and $g(x) = Bx$, where $B \neq 0$. If $f(g(1)) = 0$, what is $A$ in terms of $B$?
First we find that $f(g(1)) = A(B \cdot 1) - 2B^2 = AB - 2B^2.$ Therefore, we have that $AB - 2B^2 = B(A - 2B) = 0.$ Since $B \neq 0$, we have that $A - 2B = 0,$ and $A = \boxed{2B}.$